


Księżniczka

by Fantasmagoria



Series: Spotkania rodzinne [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja "Ropuchy". Dalsza dociekliwość Erica zaczyna nieco irytować Severusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Księżniczka

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję Zil za betę ;*  
> Dedykuję Akken, która słusznie stwierdziła, że to potrzebuje kontynuacji (będzie jeszcze część albo dwie) oraz Zil, bo dodała mi weny komentarzem ;* Oraz Maggie i Slay, bo to one w ogóle zaczęły mnie namawiać do wystawienia poprzedniej części :)

— Naprawdę tatuś cię odczarował? — spytał Eric, rysując coś zawzięcie na kawałku drogiego, białego pergaminu. — Wujek Syriusz mówił, że byłeś kiedyś ropuchą, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie udało się z ciebie zrobić pięknego księcia…   
Mistrz Eliksirów odetchnął głęboko parę razy, starając się uspokoić. Chyba zbyt długo formował w myślach odpowiedź, ponieważ odezwał się Draco:   
— To dlatego, że księżniczka była kiepska — stwierdził pewnie, przesuwając pionek na szachownicy. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, gdy Ron Weasley wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk. — Szach mat, mój drogi.   
Czarnowłosy chłopiec podbiegł uradowany do Severusa.   
— Ja ich pozabijam… — mruknął, patrząc na obrazek przedstawiający ropuchę i całującego ją Harry’ego.


End file.
